OS - Mon Pire Cauchemar Est Ma Réalité - Sterek
by MammaDiva
Summary: La tenue de mariage était choisie, les bouquets de fleurs sur les tables et les alliances éclatantes : ils avaient tout préparé, prêts à dire oui. Mais au dernier moment, un événement est venu bouleverser ce grand jour.


Salut mes licornes garous, vous avez surement uppercut depuis deux jours pour ceux et celles qui sont sur le groupe Face de Fan Fiction de Kitsune que j'ai fait un Bad Buzz sur une rw que j'ai reçu.

Suite a tout ça, j'ai décider de prendre deux - trois semaines de pause sur la publication des fictions.

Ne criez pas au scandale, ni a chercher ma grotte ou je vais hiberner, car pendant tout ce temps je vais faire en sorte de continuer a écrire et tenter de finir au moins une ou deux fictions.

JE VOUS PRÉVIENS AVANT QUE VOUS ME DEMANDIEZ NON **JE N ARRÊTE AUCUNES DE MES FICTIONS**

Je vous remercie encore de me lire, je remercie ma beta IantoIsAlive pour sa correction.

Ensuite je vous préviens que je vais bientôt supprimer Liens et Chaos, pour la simplement et bonne raison que je vais la reprendre entièrement et vous le poster plus tard.

Voila je vais vous poster aujourd'hui les deux premiers OS spécial Saint Valentin.

Bonne lecture a toutes et tous.

Rien en m'appartient

* * *

La tenue de mariage était choisie, les bouquets de fleurs sur les tables et les alliances éclatantes : ils avaient tout préparé, prêts à dire oui. Mais au dernier moment, un événement est venu bouleverser ce grand jour.

La vie de Stiles venait de s'effondrer, ses larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes, son cœur ne battait plus que pour faire circuler son sang, toutes pensées cohérentes avaient déserté son cerveau, il était seul, entouré mais seul.

Le brouhaha qui l'entourait, n'était que des murmures pour lui. Il pouvait discerner beaucoup d'insultes, de ruminements, de l'incompréhension, de la peine et de la colère mais il n'y faisait absolument pas attention.

La seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, la seule phrase qu'il murmurait encore et encore sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et le mot « pourquoi ».

Oui pourquoi, pourquoi Stiles qui était habillé de son plus beau costume trois pièces noir, était assis en tailleur au beau milieu d'une église, entouré d'invités, de sa famille et de ses amis, oui pourquoi était-il devenu une loque, une épave, un déchet ?

Pourtant ils avaient tout prévu, certains membres de leurs familles étaient venus de loin.

Leurs amis avaient fait le voyage rien que pour cet événement, le shérif avait pris trois jours de congés pour aider à finaliser l'événement.

Son frère était venu de Sacramento pour faire une fiesta surprise pour ça, sa meilleure amie s'était déplacée de New-York pour fêter ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Le reste de la meute avait été en effervescence pendant trois mois pour organiser, aider et soutenir les deux protagonistes de cette célébration.

Même Peter était venu aider, c'est pour dire, et ce dernier n'aimait pas du tout les unions trop solennelles.

L'église était prête, les alliances toujours dans le veston de Jackson, le restaurant n'attendait pourtant qu'eux, les fleurs avaient été choisies selon le goût des deux mères défuntes pour les avoir prêts d'eux tout au long de la cérémonie.

Mais voilà, un imprévu avait gâché la cérémonie, l'un des mariés s'était enfui.

Oui vous lisez bien, l'alpha de Beacon Hills, le grumpy de Stiles, le Sourwolf était parti, en laissant une lettre expliquant ses raisons pour annuler à la dernière minutes leur mariage.

Selon la lettre, Derek était tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme, et celui-ci avait juger qu'il était plus concevable pour tout le monde que Derek épouse la jeune femme plutôt que Stiles.

Le jeune homme avait été une sorte de passage sexuel et il n'avait pas pu refuser à Stiles sa demande en mariage mais devait arrêter les frais d'une union contre-nature.

Il lui expliquait aussi qu'en dédommagement de la rupture d'union, Derek lui cédait son immeuble car il n'en aurait plus besoin en raison de son départ de Beacon Hills.

Des bras fins entourèrent les épaules de Stiles, l'odeur du parfum sophistiqué de Lydia le ramena à la réalité, il observa hagard autour de lui et rencontra bon nombre de regard désolé, triste.

Mais il y vu pour certains de la pitié, et ça Stiles n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que les gens aient pitié du pauvre petit humain insignifiant se faisant jeter comme une merde le jour de son mariage.

Mais il ne trouvait pas la force de parler, ni de bouger. Ce fut deux paires de bras qui l'aidèrent à se lever, Jackson et Peter sentirent que le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de craquer définitivement s'il restait dans ce qui devait être le lieu qui devait célébrer son union éternelle avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand les deux hommes l'aidèrent à marcher, la foule devint silencieuse et s'écarta du chemin, certains eurent la décence de baisser les yeux, d'autres se firent baisser les yeux de force devant le regard haineux des deux hommes.

Le trajet jusqu'au loft, sous la demande de Stiles, se fit en silence. La voiture de Peter qui avait était décorée pour emmener Stiles à l'église fut débarrassée de toutes décorations par Boyd et Erica.

Quand ils entrèrent tous dans le loft, le cœur de Stiles se vida complément, tout objet appartenant à Derek avait disparu, comme si l'individu n'avait jamais existé.

Seule la tache de café sur le fauteuil que Stiles lui avait offert un an auparavant pour remplacer celui qu'il avait jugé trop vieux, était la preuve de son existence.

Stiles balaya des yeux la pièce, les livres préférés de Derek avaient disparu, les photos de leur vie commune, disparu, les altères et poids que Derek laissaient dans un coin du salon pour faire ses exercices devant un Stiles excité, disparu, même ces pantoufles dark vador que Stiles avait acheté pour l'occasion de la sortie du DVD pour une séance ciné à la maison s'étaient envolées.

Plus rien, il ne restait plus rien.

Stiles en mode automatique monta les escaliers en colimaçon qui donnait sur les chambres et entra dans leur chambre.

Pris d'une énergie, l'énergie du désespoir, Stiles fouilla chaque tiroirs, chaque placards à sa portée, souleva le matelas.

Puis pris d'une fureur sans nom, déchira et cassa tout sur son passage, draps, chaises, table basse, miroir, meuble, son hurlement déchira l'air et le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes dans le loft, ses pleurs entrèrent en résonance avec les pleurs de ses amis et de sa famille.

A l'heure actuelle plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, il voulait mourir, il voulait que rien ne soit arrivé, leur rencontre dans la forêt, le sauvetage dans la piscine, l'aide qu'il avait apportée, le soutien qu'il avait prodigué, l'amour qu'il avait donné, tout, il voulait que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, un mauvais songe.

Pris de folie, Stiles arracha ses vêtements, ses grognements et hurlements de folie alertèrent ses amis, Scott, John et Peter arrivèrent les premiers et tentèrent de le calmer.

Mais rien n'y fit, aucunes paroles, aucuns gestes ne l'apaisaient.

Les hurlements de rage, les crises de nerfs, les larmes de désespoir, tout cela John l'avait déjà vécu, lorsque Claudia était en phase terminale de sa maladie, mais dans la situation actuelle, son fils n'était malade que d'un amour désintégré, d'un cœur brisé, d'une vie maintenant vouée à la folie et à la tristesse.

L'état de Stiles faisait peur à Scott, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, pourtant en le voyant vivre avec Derek, Scott en avait vu des vertes et de pas mûres, des disputes violentes, des hurlements, des injures, des menaces, mais jamais rien de pareil.

L'amour qu'ils se portaient était bien visible, bien présent, cela se sentait, se voyait.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Peter avait été le premier à voir l'union qui unissait les deux hommes, mais tellement têtus et obtus qu'étaient Derek le taciturne et Stiles le bavard, il pensait que rien ne pourrait les rapprocher.

Pourtant un soir, après une bataille contre des chasseurs virulents, Derek s'était fait blesser inutilement, Stiles gérant parfaitement la situation.

S'ensuivit une énième dispute, il voulait participer aux batailles, étant entraîné par Chris il était persuadé de bien se débrouiller, ce qui était vrai, mais Derek ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse inutilement et qu'il doive rester en arrière.

Stiles avait crié au scandale, hurlant qu'il était grand et que personne à part son futur mec... et encore, personne ne l'obligerait à rester en arrière.

Puis Derek lui hurla qu'il ne voulait pas le voir blesser, ce à quoi Stiles rétorqua qu'il n'était pas Daphnée dans Scooby Doo, référence inconnue pour Derek.

Stiles n'avait pas compris les peurs de Derek, jusqu'au moment où ses lèvres s'étaient posées violemment sur les siennes, le faisant taire mais surtout lui expliquant autre que par des mots, non Derek n'est pas avare de mot, plutôt économe, ses craintes de le perdre.

Malgré tout ça, cela n'empêcha pas Stiles plus tard de retourner aux combats.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Mais le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui à l'instant présent, le terrifia, lui broya le cœur.

Erica, Lydia et Alison durent sortir du loft, la situation les bouleversait plus que n'importe qui.

N'allez pas imaginer que la raison à ça est qu'elles soient des filles, non pas du tout.

Pour Erica, future maman, ses hormones lui jouaient des tours (selon ses dires), pour Allison, elle accompagnait Lydia qui s'effondrait de minutes en minutes devant l'horreur de la situation.

Jackson était tétanisé au milieu du salon, ne pouvant plus bouger le moindre muscles et Isaac s'était écroulé au sol, se tenant le visage baigné de larmes entre les mains.

Boyd resta impassible, regardant droit devant lui, observant le paysage qui semblait aussi triste que le lieu où il se trouvait.

L'avenir semblait bien sombre.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Un mois plus tard, Stiles Stilinski fut admis à Echein House pour dépression grave, le jeune homme était devenu amorphe, il ne s'alimentait plus car tout aliment qu'il ingurgitait, son estomac ne le retenait pas, il ne dormait plus sous peine de faire d'atroces cauchemars.

Il s'était enfermé lui-même dans un monde imaginaire, il avait arrêté de parler, de bouger en restant assis dans le fauteuil de Derek à regarder droit devant lui, son esprit s'était refermé, oblitérant toutes choses et personnes qui l'entouraient.

Derek ne revint jamais, Stiles non plus.

OOOooOOOooOOO

_ Bordel Stiles réveille-toi, je t'en prie. Derek tenait son homme dans les bras, le jeune homme ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, aucunes réactions, ses muscles s'apparentaient à du chamallow fondu, les yeux ouverts et hagards. Derek entendit le cœur de Stiles décélérer, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et rapidement. Putain je te jure Stiles, la prochaine Saint-Valentin, je choisirais où aller, parce que se faire un parc d'attraction accès sur l'horreur et tomber sur une sorcière homophobe, fallait le faire.

Derek souleva Stiles et tenta de sortir de l'attraction, « miroir des peurs », une attraction qui vous fait voir toutes vos peurs devenir réalités.

Heureusement pour Derek, ses peurs, il les avait vécus, donc c'était bon, mais pour Stiles c'était une autre histoire.

Au bout de dix minutes, Stiles s'était écroulé dans ses bras, et ne s'était pas relevé.

_ Y a quelqu'un ? Hey ! S'il vous plaît, là ce n'est pas drôle, je vous préviens s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous détruirais tous les uns après les autres. Les yeux de Derek se mirent à rougeoyer, ses crocs firent leurs apparitions et il se mit à rugir, faisant éclater les miroirs de l'attraction.

_ On se calme mon mignon, j'arrive. Une jeune femme sublime, au teint hâlé, des yeux bleu ciel, portant une robe de gitane et un foulard dans les cheveux pour maintenir une chevelure rousse en broussaille fit son apparition. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe mais que votre ami a fait une blague pas drôle sur les sorcières qui ne m'a pas plu, comme si on avait un nez crochu pustuleux et qu'on volait sur un balai. La jeune femme leva les mains au ciel. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi votre ami …

_ Compagnon !

_ Ouais compagnon. Pourquoi il n'est pas réveillé ? Normalement le sort n'agit qu'une seconde et vous fais voir votre pire peur. Il est quoi ?

_ Comment ça quoi ?

_ Comme créature ? Les seules sur lesquelles on évite d'envoyer dans ce labyrinthe c'est les renards, leur esprit est trop complexe pour canaliser la réalité de leur cauchemar.

_ Il a été possédé par un Nogistune …

_ Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai, les gens n'apprendront jamais à lire une pancarte. Elle se tourna vers Derek. Il a y écrit sur la porte d'entrée que ce n'est interdit aux créatures renardes, Kitsune, Nogistune etc. La jeune femme sortit un flacon d'une sacoche accrochée à sa robe, s'approcha du jeune homme toujours dans les bras de Derek et passa une fiole remplie d'un gaz bleu sous le nez de Stiles.

Le jeune humain se réveilla brutalement, respirant à plein poumon l'oxygène présent et regarda hagard autour de lui, perdu.

_ Merci madame ….

_ Mademoiselle, et de rien, par contre déguerpissez avant que mon fiancé ne découvre le bordel que vous avez fait avec ses miroirs.

Derek sortit du parc d'attraction avec un Stiles complément déboussolé et perdu. Quand ils atteignirent la voiture de Derek, Stiles sauta des bras musclés et confortables de son homme en comptant vérifier si ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était que le pur produit de son imagination et surtout de sa peur la plus profonde.

_ Je t'aime Stiles. Derek avait senti la peur de Stiles refaire surface. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu pendant l'attraction, mais je veux faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Je te promets sur ma vie, que je ferais tout pour que tu sois le plus heureux des hommes. Derek s'agenouilla au sol et Stiles dû retenir un cri pas du tout masculin de sortir de sa bouche. Stiles Genim Stilinski, veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi le plus comblé des époux et je m'évertuerais à faire de ta vie un rêve.

_ Oui oui ouiiiii, je le veux.

Derek glissa l'anneau en or blanc et rose serti d'une émeraude au doigt de Stiles et se releva pour embrasser son futur époux.

FIN

* * *

A ce soir pour l'OS Packson.


End file.
